Wind turbines are devices that convert mechanical energy to electrical energy. A typical wind turbine includes a nacelle mounted on a tower housing a drive train for transmitting the rotation of a rotor to an electric generator and other components such as a yaw drive which rotates the wind turbine, several controllers and a brake. The rotor supports a number of blades extending radially therefrom for capturing the kinetic energy of the wind and causing the driving train rotational motion. The rotor blades have an aerodynamic shape such that when a wind blows across the surface of the blade, a lift force is generated causing the rotation of a shaft which is connected—directly or through a gearing arrangement—to the electrical generator located inside the nacelle. The amount of energy produced by wind turbines is dependent on the rotor blade sweeping surface that receives the action from the wind and consequently increasing the length of the blades leads normally to an increase of the power output of the wind turbine.
Under known control methods and systems the power produced by a wind turbine increases with wind speed until a rated nominal power output is reached and then it is maintained constant. This is done regulating the pitching action of the blades so that the rotor blade's pitch angle is changed to a smaller angle of attack in order to reduce power capture and to a greater angle of attack to increase the power capture. Therefore the generator speed, and consequently, the power output may be maintained relatively constant with increasing wind velocities.
As it is well known the limitation of the rotational speed of wind turbines implies a limitation of the wind turbine loads and also a limitation of the wind energy captured with respect to the wind energy available. Then, the wind energy industry is permanently demanded improved wind turbine control methods for optimising its efficiency.
There are several known methods addressing said demand. One of them is disclosed in US 2007/0154311: a method for torque and pitch control according to the rotational speed for delivering a higher output.
This invention is addressed to attention of the same demand avoiding the drawbacks of the known prior art.